lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell List: Ancient
Ancient Spells =Rituals= On the ancient’s list of spells are spells of the ritual subschool (typically listed “conjuration ritual”). Rituals may only be applied to willing creatures who partakes in ritualistic verbal and somatic actions at the behest of the caster. Rituals do not suffer arcane spell failure chances due to armor unless the caster is the one wearing the armor (i.e if the creature receiving the ritual has an armor with an arcane spell failure chance, it does not apply). A given creature may only ever benefit from a single ritual at a time. The caster may never be the subject of a ritual. If a new ritual is cast upon a creature, they gain the benefit of the new ritual in place of the old one. Ritual of Resistance School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain an insight bonus on all saves. The bonus provided by this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +2). Ritual of Protection School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain a deflection bonus to its AC. The bonus provided by this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +1). Ritual of Empowerment School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain an insight bonus on damage rolls. The bonus provided by this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +1). Ritual of Resistance School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain energy resistance 5 + 2 per caster level. At the time of casting this spell, define the kind of energy resistance this is (fire, cold, electricity, acid). Ritual of Flourishing Life School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain an insight bonus on stabilization checks, saves against negative levels, saves against ability score damage, and against death effects. The bonus provided by this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +1). Ritual of Skill School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain an insight bonus on a single skill of the caster’s choice. The bonus provided by this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +1). Ritual of Retribution School conjuration ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description Any creature who strikes the subject of this ritual takes force damage for each successful attack. The attacker must be within 10 feet of the subject of the ritual to be dealt damage. The damage of this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +1). Ritual of Sight School divination ritual; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 minute Components S, V Effect Range touch Target: Creature touched Duration 24 hours Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes Description The creature gain the benefit of detect magic or deathwatch (decided by the caster at the time of casting) and receives a bonus on Perception checks for the spell’s duration. The bonus provided by this spell is equal to 1/4th the caster level of the spell (minimum +1). -Non-Rituals- Old Soul School enchantment; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 10 minutes Components S Effect Range see text Target Single creature Duration 1 week Saving Throw Will negates; Spell Resistance yes Description A creature that fails its Will save ages 1 age category.This spell may target any one living creature who resides on this plane. When determining your target, you must make a Spellcraft check DC 20. However, being more familiar with the target gives you bonuses on the check. Storm of Change School transmutation; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 10 minutes Components V, S Effect Range 1 mile Target 1 mile radius, centered on you; see text Duration 1 hour per caster level Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Description You create a localized weather phenomenon. Roll 1d6 on the following table: Ancient Fury School evocation; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 full round action Components V, S Effect Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: ray Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance yes Description After extensively charging, you unleash a torrent of raw greyish magical energy from the beginning of time. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack with the ray to deal damage to a target. The ray deals 1d6 points of force damage + an additional 1d6 points of damage per 2 casters levels of the ancient. Fountain of Youth School conjuration (healing); Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 hour Components V, S Effect Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One creature/level, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart; see text Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Will half (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) Description All creatures who you wish to target with this spell must remain at rest (asleep, not doing strenuous work, feasting, or otherwise recovering) for the entire duration of this spell’s casting time. When complete, all targets are healed for 5 hit points per caster level. A given creature cannot benefit from this spell more than once in a 24 hour period. Sphere of Safety School abjuration; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 30 minutes Components V, S Effect Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: 20-ft.-radius emanation centered on a campfire. Duration 8 hours Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Description You magically enchant a mundane campfire with your raw magical energy and in return everything its light touches is protected from harm. The area of bright light the campfire provides roars, setting itself to a 20 foot radius. A subtle, but visible, magical barrier can be detected with a Perception check (DC 20). Creatures inside this barrier are protected from the elements as if they were in a building, though the barrier is not otherwise solid. Rain does not pass in, nor does snow, wind, or other such weather effects. The temperature within this sphere is set to a reasonable temperature (between 50 and 90 degrees F). The caster is alerted by a mental alarm whenever a creature enters into the area of this spell- just the new presence of a creature, the caster does not receive any information about the creature nor are they alerted when they leave. Creatures who rest for 8 hours within a sphere of safety recover 2 extra point of hp and any Heal checks for long term care made with the confines of this sphere are made at a +2 bonus. Magical Rupture School evocation force; Level ancient X Casting Casting Time 1 full round action Components V, S Effect Range 60 ft. Effect: Cone-shaped burst Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Reflex half; Spell Resistance yes Description Your eyes glow, erupting with a stream of pure and raw magical energy like a ruptured dam. Creatures in the affected area take 1d6 points of force damage per caster level. A successful Reflex save results in half damage. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Tome of Spell and Sword, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Dayton Johnson. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Non-Traditional Race Guide, © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Ian Sisson, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Aylsworth, Eidam, Wojciech Gruchała, and Kayley Flanegin. • Alternate Paths: Martial Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Caleb Alysworth, and Dayton Johnson. • Alternate Paths: Magical Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Category:Spells Category:Alternate Path Magic